


Sexier Than Me

by himekohimura



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sees an article about himself. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexier Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this article](http://www.empireonline.com/features/sexiest-movie-characters/men/default.asp?character=). Loki is 17, Tony is 15, and Thor is 11.

"You blew up a building."

"It's not _my_ fault it was in the way."

"You blew up. A _building_." Tony felt he had to emphasis.

Loki raised an eyebrow at Tony, contempt clearly written on his face. "Well just be thankful it wasn't you."

"Loki, it's an article. It means nothing."

"It means that the people of this realm are idiots and deserve my wrath. I should have blew up more of their pathetic little dwellings." Loki clenched his fist, frown deepening and Tony could practically _see_ the crackle of magic in the air. "I am a _god_!"

Oh wait, that really _was_ magic in the air. Tony resisted the urge to step back or run for his suit. Damage control. Right. "Look, Loki. It's just some person's view on popular decision. It doesn't _mean_ anythin--"

"And how _dare_ they think that my brother is...is..." Loki sputtered over the word. "How _dare_ they! Just because he's father's golden child means _nothing_. I am _far_ more superior in every way!"

"Not going to argue there," Tony agreed, more for the sake of staying alive than anything else. Sure he was partial to Loki, but Thor was his friend and well...

"And this 'Aragorn'" Loki frowned. "He's not awful looking, but to beat out _gods_..."

Tony stepped back when Loki turned his attention to him, eyes narrowed into slits. "Uh...Loki?" Tony said nervously, glancing around at the exits and judging how fast he could get to them. Not fast enough. Loki could teleport.

"And then there is you, Tony Stark." Tony shivered slightly at the low, dangerous tone in Loki's voice. The trickster took a step toward Tony, eyes heated with anger and something entirely different. Tony gulped and against better judgment, took another step back. "You." Loki took another step closer, cornering Tony against a table. "Are not." Long, elegant fingers pressed against the glowing metal of Tony's heart and Loki's face shadowed as the god leaned forward. Tony's eyes closed as Loki's breath tickled his ear. " _Sexier_ than me."


End file.
